DESCRIPTION (adapted from the Abstract): The object of this application is to provide Internet accessibility to the 50 staff members of the Fayette County Health Department. Internet access will provide health professionals engaged in education, clinical care, and administration with a means of accessing remote databases, libraries, National Library of Medicine?s Internet Grateful Med, DOCLINE, and Loansome Doc, or transferring files and images of interfacing with colleagues throughout the world. Information gained through Internet access will be made available to clients and the public. The public can benefit greatly from the instant access and receipt of the most up-to-date information concerning infectious diseases, treatment recommendations, and prevention measure possible. When a client requests medical, infectious disease, or travel information, the Internet will provide easily accessible resources. To better serve local residents the Internet will give resources for education of R.N.?s providing patient care, program supervisors working with target populations, in-service education for Home Health Aides and R.N.?s, and access to all staff. Funds from this grant will be used to provide equipment and telephone lines necessary to augment our network system to allow 20 workstations free access to the Internet and its capabilities. Funds requested in this grant application are to support the development and implementation of training. Funds will be used for basic training of all employees and ongoing training for key personnel. Ongoing support and advanced training will also be provided as needed. E-mail capabilities will network 50 staff with instantaneous electronic mail capabilities for sharing information among teams, division, administrators and local health departments.